


happier than I’ve ever hoped for

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alex Summers is Scott Summers Father, Established Relationship, Father Alex Summers, Father Armando Muñoz, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Darwin rolled his eyes at him. Alex didn’t see it, but he could damn well feel the sarcasm all the way across the room and he narrowed his eyes when Darwin turned back around, package of diapers in hand.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	happier than I’ve ever hoped for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> a little thing for someone i really care about, enjoy <3

“Where’re the diapers?” Alex hollered, keepin’ one hand on the wigglin’  _ shit machine _ as he searched through the cabinet his son was tryin’ his goddamn best to fall off of. “Can ya stay  _ still?” _ he pleaded, keepin’ one hand firmly against Scott’s tiny ass chest as he rifled through the drawers, throwin’ out blankets and bibs and a goddamn jar of formula. “Dar! Where the hell are the diapers!” 

“Stop yelling in front of our baby,” Darwin,  _ fucking finally, _ scolded him. Alex shot him a dirty look from where he was bent over and rummagin’ through the drawer  _ he’d left the fucking diapers in.  _ “Calm down, hot shot, they’re over here.”

“Why the hell’re they over there?” Alex asked incredulously, raisin’ both eyebrows then gesturin’ to the distance between the changin’ table and the shop bag that was still over by the goddamn door. 

Darwin rolled his eyes at him. Alex didn’t see it, but he could damn well feel the sarcasm all the way across the room and he narrowed his eyes when Darwin turned back around, package of diapers in hand. “Alex,  _ you _ put them there.”

“No—” Alex began, protest dyin’ on his lips when he thought back to the night before when he  _ had _ thrown the bag onto the floor right by the door ‘fore he’d flopped into bed, dead tired and needin’ a goddamn minute off of his feet after a full day at the school only to have had to rush out and get shit he hadn’t realized they’d run outta. “Fuck.”

“Hey!” Darwin snapped at him, bringin’ the bag over and tossing a diaper at Alex. He gave Darwin an unimpressed look, snortin’ when he got scolded for swearin’ in front of the baby. 

“Your baby’s a little shit machine,” Alex muttered back, but he still leant back ‘gainst Darwin’s chest when he hugged him from behind. Darwin’s fingers slipping under his shirt and the ring Alex’d put there in retaliation for the promise ring Darwin’d gotten him months ago was cool ‘gainst his belly. 

“Didn’t know he was  _ my _ baby,” Darwin teased, fingers real smooth ‘gainst his skin. 

Alex snorted again and said, “When I’m changin’ his diaper for the third time this mornin’ he sure as hell is. I don’t think this is natural, Dar.”

Alex got to work gettin’ his son all diapered up, ticklin’ his belly and smilin’ down at the monkey when he started gigglin’. Scott was only a few months old, but those months had been the longest of his whole fuckin’ life. He wouldn’t trade them for nothin’ in the whole entire world.

Scott started fussin’, wigglin’ around extra as Alex finished gettin’ him all wrapped up. Scott started blabberin’ on about nothin’, wavin’ his short little arms in the air and chasin’ Alex’s hand as he pulled them back.

“Still not sure how he’s so damn white,” Darwin grumbled ‘gainst his neck, lips ticklin’ Alex’s skin as he spoke. Alex laughed, smilin’ when Darwin held him tighter. 

“Still not sure how he’s  _ alive,”  _ Alex told him, gettin’ Scott into his arms and layin’ him against his chest to rock him to sleep. 

Neither of ‘em had expected a baby to come from Alex toppin’, but Hank figured it was just another case of Darwin’s mutation adapting to shit. None of ‘em had known Darwin could adapt to have a fuckin’ uterus till he was already showin’ and at that point,  _ nothin’  _ would’ve gotten ‘em to give up their baby. Family meant more to either of ‘em than they had any idea how to say, and havin’ a  _ son _ had been the biggest blessin’ of Alex’s entire sorry excuse of a life. 

“Best thing to ever happen, though,” Darwin told him, teeth scraping over Alex’s shoulder playfully. Alex smiled wider, lettin’ Darwin hold more of his weight, knowin’ the man could handle it. 

“Best damn thing,” Alex agreed, no matter how fucking tired he was or how little he slept, ‘cause he was holdin’ his son in his arms as the love of his life held him in his, and he was a helluva lot happier than he  _ ever _ would’ve let himself hope for. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
